so hear me smile behind these walls
by Azaisya
Summary: Rose Lalonde published her book seventeen days ago. She receives a message from a woman calling herself Jade, asking to meet in New York. Against her better judgement, Rose agrees. Or: Rose, Dave, and Jade meet for the first time. The revolution is under way. Spiritual successor to Stop, Alpha timeline, T for language.


**This was supposed to be just me figuring out how to write pesterlogs. Unfortunately, a couple weeks passed and suddenly it was over 2k words.**

 **[Part 1: Stop.] [Part 2: You are here!]**

 **There is a version on AO3 (with color!):** **tinyurl dot com slash shmsbtw (thats the acronym of the title btw)**

* * *

A light, bright and insistent, flashed at the corner of Rose's computer screen. She looked away from the word document she was using to jot down plot notes to blink at it.

 **\- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]** **at 10:15 -**

Oh well. She could use a break anyways. The mouse moved and the little box flashed as she clicked on it.

Pesterchum, as obliging as ever, popped up on the right side of the screen.

 **GG: hello!**

 **GG: youre rose, right?**

Well that wasn't alarming at all. Rose mentally counted the number of days since she'd published her book. 17. It was highly unlikely that the Baroness had both gotten her claws on a copy and already deduced its true meaning, but Rose believed in always being prepared for the worst.

She clicked a small purple button at the bottom of the screen, and a loading circle appeared. After several seconds:

 **[Error: Unable to trace source]**

That was fairly alarming. Rose had bought the best tracking systems money could buy, and it was a little disconcerting to know that she was being contacted by somebody who could buy even better firewalls.

 **TT: I'm afraid I will have to say it depends on who's asking.**

 **TT: And on your intentions towards me.**

"gardenGnostic" replied eerily quickly.

 **GG: of course!**

 **GG: i understand that this must seem kind of suspicious**

 **TT: Just a little.**

 **GG: but i really want to talk to you**

 **GG: hehe, yeah**

 **GG: my name is jade!**

 **GG: and i read your book**

Jade. The name sent Rose's mind scrambling, but she couldn't for the life of her remember why it seemed significant. Her foresight was telling her to trust Jade, but she also knew that her foresight fell woefully short when it came to telling her when it was safe to trust people.

 **TT: I'm impressed. I didn't think anybody would be able to finish it in the meager days since its publication.**

 **GG: oh, i didnt**

 **GG: its actually really hard to read**

 **GG: and i kept having to use a dictionary :/**

Rose felt the first flashes of irritation.

 **TT: I'm sorry if this comes off as rude, but why are you contacting me?**

 **GG: wellll**

 **GG: if im being honest, i really didnt like your book at all!**

 **GG: it was very boring :P**

Rose almost closed the tab, but then the next message came through and she froze.

 **GG: but i got to chapter four, and i think that theres a lot more to your book than it seems!**

 **GG: youre one of those conspiracy theorists, arent you?**

Rose narrowed her eyes. She knew the dangers when she'd gotten the book published, just as Dave knew the danger he would attract if he pursued his movies. They were both undeniably painting themselves as targets, although she'd hoped that she'd been discreet enough that she wouldn't be noticed a mere seventeen days after her first publication.

Still, her foresight had never steered her wrong before.

 **TT: I prefer the term revolutionary, actually.**

 **GG: oh, good**

 **GG: me too**

 **TT: It's catchier.**

 **GG: it is!**

 **GG: and i agree with many of your statements about our government and the baroness**

 **GG: id like to meet you in person**

 **GG: pesterchum isn't the safest place to discuss this!**

 **GG: as im sure you know, ms lalonde!**

 **TT: I do.**

 **TT: How do you propose we meet? You can't think that I trust you from what little conversation we've had?**

 **GG: you insult me!**

 **TT: Not that our conversation hadn't been perfectly delightful.**

 **GG: dont worry, I know your type ;D**

 **GG: i am also very paranoid**

 **GG: id like to meet somewhere public**

 **GG: youre free to be ready for a strife, of course**

 **TT: Have you taken into account that we might not even be in the same time zone, much less the same country?**

 **GG: yes, actually!**

 **GG: but ill be in new york tomorrow**

 **GG: thats where you live right?**

 **TT: You already know the answer to that.**

 **GG: i do, heh**

 **GG: but i thought id be polite :)**

 **TT: Your consideration has been taken note of.**

 **TT: May I bring an associate of mine?**

 **GG: um id prefer it if you didnt :/**

 **GG: but i guess its okay**

 **GG: can he be trusted?**

 **TT: Again, I can only assume you already know. I never mentioned a he.**

 **TT: But yes. At this moment, I am inclined to trust him much more than I trust you.**

 **GG: lol thats fair!**

 **GG: in times like these you never know**

 **GG: can we meet at the met?**

 **GG: ive always wanted to see it!**

 **TT: I suppose. There are nicer places in New York.**

 **GG: that's okay**

 **GG: its not like were meeting to sightsee or something!**

 **GG: were just having a friendly chat ;D**

 **TT: At noon, then?**

 **GG: yes! ill see you then! at the entrance?**

 **TT: Agreed.**

 **\- tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG]** **at 11:03 -**

Well then. That was certainly interesting.

 **\- tentacleTherapist [TT]** **began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 11:04 -**

 **TT: Dave.**

 **TT: Dave.**

 **TT: I know you're awake.**

 **TG: holy shit**

 **TG: somebody call the press**

 **TG: rose fucking lalonde is trying to spam me**

 **TG: cancer has been cured**

 **TG: the starving children in africa have been liberated**

 **TG: global warming has flown into the literal fucking sun**

 **TG: our ice bears or whatever are throwing a goddamn party**

 **TG: complete with vodka and the macarena**

 **TT: Are you done?**

 **TG: yeah**

 **TG: i mean im never done talking**

 **TG: but yeah you can talk**

 **TT: Thank you for your consideration.**

 **TT: Somebody read my book and contacted me.**

 **TG: oh shit**

 **TG: is that good or bad**

 **TG: like did they send snipers after you or were they complaining about your godawful word choice**

 **TT: Neither, surprisingly. She saw through my metaphors and wants to discuss our cause.**

 **TG: well then**

 **TG: wow**

 **TG: that was fast**

 **TT: She admittedly hadn't read the entire book, but she'd read far enough to grasp my message.**

 **TT: I'm meeting her at the Met, and we agreed that I could bring an associate.**

 **TG: alright, gotcha**

 **TG: ill be there before you can even get your car started**

 **TG: wait you don't have a car**

 **TT: I don't, and don't push yourself too hard. We're meeting at noon, and I want you prepared in case she betrays us. I don't believe she will.**

 **TG: is this a rose thing**

 **TG: or A Rose Thing**

 **TT: I have no idea what you're talking about.**

 **TG: bs**

 **TG: you totally do**

 **TG: so is this like**

 **TG: a seer thing**

 **TG: goddamn it rose you know what im talking about**

 **TG: did you see it**

 **TT: No.**

 **TT: But I just have a feeling.**

 **TG: okay cool**

 **TG: ill bring my sword then**

 **TT: As if you wouldn't.**

 **\- tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG]** **at 11:18 -**

* * *

Rose arrived at 11:00 exactly. She brought only her computer and her needles and her wallet. She needed the wallet to get in and her needles because she never knew who she might meet and the computer in case she needed to take notes.

She spotted Dave immediately; he was leaning languidly against the wall, his face passively interested and his ever present shades shielding half his face.

She came over and stood next to him, absentmindedly reaching into her wallet to hand him a stick of gum.

He took it with only the slightest nod in her direction, as aloof as ever.

"I trust your flight went well?"

His lips twitched into the barest flicker of a smile. "Fastest fucking plane I've ever seen."

Rose smiled crookedly in return, her eyes raking sharply over his body. He was dressed simply, t-shirt and jeans, and so she was sure he'd flashstepped all the way here. She wished he wouldn't do that, but she was hardly in a place to be criticizing him.

Some of her habits were just as self destructive, if not more so.

And so she simply leaned against the wall next to him, watching as people entered and exited the museum. "How long have you been here?"

"Not long." He reached up to rub his eyes, his glasses briefly sliding up to reveal the dark bags that ringed them. "So. Eighteen days, huh?"

She shifted her shoulders, acknowledging the change in topic. "Yes."

"Eighteen days." He let out a low breath, the air whistling between his teeth. "Damn. Whoever this girl is— she works fast."

Jade arrived at the museum at 11:45am on the dot. She was different than Rose had expected.

She was older, for one thing. The exclamation marks and emojis had made her seem much younger, but her hair was streaked with silver and there were laugh lines around her eyes. Her hair was wild and curly and let completely loose, its tangles falling haphazardly over her coffee-colored skin and her brilliantly green eyes. Something about her was bizarrely familiar.

She was also wearing the most deplorable dress Rose had ever seen; it looked more like a patchwork quilt than a dress.

Jade turned and grinned widely when she saw the two, coming over and waving. Rose revised her opinion; the smile — buck toothed and stunningly genuine — somehow made the dress look good.

It didn't escape Rose's notice that she stopped far away enough to react to a strife. "Hello! You're Rose, right?"

Rose smiled, but Dave remained passive beside her. "I am. And you're Jade."

Dave held out his hand. "Dave Strider."

Jade took it, her smile still as bright as ever. "Jade English."

Rose felt as if the rug had been pulled out from under her. Jade English? The Baroness' adopted daughter? The once heiress, before she'd run away and started her own company?

No wonder she'd looked familiar; her face was on most of the articles claiming to know about the Baroness' true identity.

"Nice to finally meet you," Dave said, smoothing over the moment easily.

Jade relaxed. "Me too, actually! I'm always delighted to meet likeminded friends." Rose and Dave shared a look. Jade noticed, and laughed. "Don't worry, you don't have to call me your friends." Her vivid eyes moved to Dave. "Where do you fit in? Are you her agent?"

The left corner of Dave's lip curled upwards just slightly. "Nah. I'm just her associate."

She smiled again. "Rose did mention that!"

Rose was a little disconcerted with the ease with which she laughed and smiled. Most of the people she met — especially those involved in the metaphorical war against the Baroness — lived in constant solemnity and fear.

"Now," Jade declared, propping her hands on her hips. "Tell me what you know."

* * *

 **\- turntechGodhead [TG]** **started pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]** **at 6:21 -**

 **TG: so**

 **TG: englishs kid huh**

 **TG: no wonder she was so fast**

 **TG: just**

 **TG: goddamn**

 **TG: she was impressive**

 **TT: Hmm.**

 **TT: Do I detect a hint of admiration, Mr. Strider**

 **TG: dont even start**

 **TG: i saw you ogling her too**

 **TG: your eyes were just fucking glued to her**

 **TG: like**

 **TG: like**

 **TG: idk man**

 **TG: i can't even think properly right now**

 **TG: she kept talking circles around us**

 **TG: nobody talks circles around us**

 **TG: were like the kings of talking**

 **TG: fucking**

 **TG: circles around other people**

 **TG: dammit i had a better one**

 **TT: I think it was her genuinity.**

 **TT: We're used to dealing with liars and spies.**

 **TG: yeah**

 **TG: like that one guy last week**

 **TT: Yes.**

 **TT: Pity we had to bury him really. I'll miss his soufflés.**

 **TG: what the fuck**

 **TG: he made you souffles?**

 **TT: Yes, and they were delightful.**

 **TG: dammit rose**

 **TG: you didnt tell me that**

 **TT: Dave, I'd already eaten it by the time you showed up.**

 **TG: yeah right**

 **TG: you wouldnt have shared anyways**

 **TT: You're not wrong.**

 **TT: But we've digressed.**

 **TT: Jade English will undoubtedly be a crucial ally.**

 **TG: you know what my next question is**

 **TT: Dave.**

 **TG: youve seen her havent you**

 **TG: with your freaky powers**

 **TT: I haven't.**

 **TG: wait really**

 **TG: i thought**

 **TG: you kept making comments while we walked around that shitty museum**

 **TG: like**

 **TG: dammit i still cant think of anything to say**

 **TT: You place too much faith in my Sight, Dave.**

 **TG: well**

 **TG: youre always right**

 **TT: Thank you.**

 **TT: For this matter, however, I'm afraid we must rely on our mere mortal minds.**

 **TT: To put it simply:**

 **TT: Mr Strider, do you trust Jade English?**

 **TG: thats the question of the whole fucking year isnt it**

 **TG: kiddies be lining up outside walmart to hear the news**

 **TG: people all of the world are on the edge of their seats**

 **TG: prepared to jump into the air and throw their caps**

 **TG: and**

 **TG: fuck**

 **TT: That was an admirable attempt.**

 **TT: But I'm afraid it was a far stretch from your usual.**

 **TT: I'd give it a four out of ten.**

 **TG: excuse me for a second maam**

 **TG: im too busy blushing**

 **TT: As much as I'd love to spare my dear associate the embarrassment**

 **TT: We have much more pressing matters to attend to.**

 **TT: Do you trust Jade?**

 **TG: ...**

 **TG: yeah**

 **TG: i know i shouldnt**

 **TG: im always the one telling you to delete your emails and change your locks and all that**

 **TG: but jade**

 **TG: jades good**

 **TG: i dont know why**

 **TG: but she is**

 **TT: Alright then.**

 **TG: thats it**

 **TG: just**

 **TG: "alright then"**

 **TG: what does that even mean**

 **TT: It means "alright then"**

 **TT: I am going to send Jade the annotated copy of CotL.**

 **TG: is that the one i drew dicks on**

 **TT: Unfortunately.**

 **TT: It also contains everything we know, in clear language.**

 **TT: I am sure that she will be able to supplement our information with her own.**

 **TG: cool**

 **TT: I am also hoping that she will be able to aid us financially.**

 **TG: bullshit**

 **TG: youre lying**

 **TT: How can you possibly know I'm lying?**

 **TT: I'm in the bedroom. There is a solid two inches of wood between us**

 **TG: nah i can always tell**

 **TG: also do i have to sleep on the couch**

 **TG: i walked around in a museum today with two crazy ladies**

 **TG: the least you can do is give me the bed**

 **TT: No, it's my apartment.**

 **TG: come on lalonde**

 **TG: show a little compassion**

 **TG: pretend its christmas**

 **TT: What was my tell?**

 **TG: what**

 **TT: How could you tell I was lying?**

 **TG: but then you wont use it anymore**

 **TT: You can even have the right side of the bed.**

 **TG: fuck yes**

 **TG: you only use the word hope when youre lying**

 **TG: because you know**

 **TG: youre edgy**

 **TT: I don't know whether I should feel affronted or touched.**

 **TG: lets go with touched**

 **TG: anyways whyd you say you hoped**

 **TG: jades rich shes got like her own company**

 **TT: Not for long, unfortunately.**

 **TT: I won't tell her that, but I suspect she already knows.**

 **TG: thats shitty**

 **TG: because of the batterwitch?**

 **TT: Of course.**

 **TT: So we've decided to trust Jade?**

 **TG: i think**

 **TG: yeah**

 **TG: lets do it**

 **TG: send her the dick book**

 **TT: I've already asked for her coordinates.**

 **TT: Please don't tell me that we are actually going to start calling it the dick book.**

 **TG: fuck**

 **TG: yes**

 **TG: dick book it is**

 **TG: rose**

 **TG: hey rose**

 **TG: youre going to send jade the d**

 **TT: Oh my God Dave.**

 **\- tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG]** **at 6:54 -**

 **TG: hey wait i still get to sleep on the bed right**

* * *

 **\- gardenGnostic [GG] started pestering turntechGodhead [TG]** **at 2:46 -**

 **GG: i just asked rose if there was a reason that there are dicks drawn in between your notes?**

 **GG: and she redirected me to you**

 **TG: oh yeah**

 **TG: those are mine**

 **TG: fraid the next set will have to cost double**

 **GG: omg**

 **GG: mr strider i am very much looking forward to working with you**

 **GG: i think it will be fun :D**


End file.
